Unleashed Desire: HIATUS
by beanielova
Summary: SasuNaru: Those cold, dark nights can bring out the worst in everybody. What would you do if your best friend did something unforgiveable to you? Throw in some mixed emotions and Naruto's one confused puppy. SASUNARU: M: LEMONS/RAPE no angst HIATUS
1. Helpless

**Unleashed Desire**

Plotline: Sasuke never left the Konoha. They continued their training as a team. Sai was never invented, I guess. Either that, or before Orochimaru came to pick up little kid Sasuke, except they're older (somehow). Tsunade is Hokage…

_WARNING: Heavy stuff starts right here, right now, from Chapter 1._

-

**Chapter One: Helpless**

It was one of those cold, eerie nights, where the moon was full, but half-hidden in wispy clouds, illuminating everything in half-shadows. Naruto couldn't see much, and what he could see was hidden in a grey-black blur.

Occasionally, a bush would rustle, or an owl would hoot distantly from nearby tree. Every sound sent his brain into panic mode. He hugged himself tighter and walked a little faster, the chilling air freezing his cheeks and nose and fingers.

Some of the ominous rustles explained themselves as stray cats or fluttering nocturnal rodents, but others remained stubbornly incognito. Somehow, the orange-clad ninja felt a burning presence staring hungrily into his back, and no matter how many times he turned, it was always right there behind him, hot, sour breath on his neck.

Paranoia always set in at night. It was just too easy. The atmosphere was always different.

But this wasn't just paranoia. Naruto was sure of that. He could usually laugh off such trivialities in his imbecilic way. But tonight, the air was thick with something, and although it was freezing temperature-wise, Naruto felt cool sweat begin to form droplets on his skin. His quick walk turned into a pressured jog.

But there it was, the hissing of leaves sliding together. The noises were _following _him. An effeminate whimper escaped his lips as he pivoted for the umpteenth time that night, breathing heavily for god-knows-what reason.

"Come out…" he said, eyes darting from one dark shadow to the next, desperately searching out whatever it was that was following him.

His voice, despite the fact that he had tried to sound unconcerned and demanding, had come out a shaky whisper. The presence changed, it became more dangerous, now that it knew of Naruto's uncertainty.

A deep, blood-curdling chuckle came out from the darkness.

His breathing got heavier, and he turned and ran again.

_Why did he have to pick the path around the edge of the village? It had to have been the darkest, most cluttered path in Konoha…_

He was running, using all his tai-jutsu, but the attacker was keeping up perfectly. The laughter was following him, getting closer. His heart was flittering in his chest like a butterfly in a web.

And then, his legs did the stupidest thing that they could have possibly done. He turned wildly into the pitch-black forest edging the village, fight-or-flight present, but not yet apparent.

Not two steps in before he fell crashing to the ground, tripping over loose rubble and shrubbery, grating his palms and tearing his loose jump suit as he came to a grinding halt.

With that single mistake granting his downfall, a body pushed heavily on top of him, pushing him harshly into the ground, face pressed ungraciously into the dirt, arms held fast and painfully to his back, his attacker making quick work of rope around his wrists.

Frozen with shock and fear, he felt rough hands force him up to his knees, fingers prying past his jacket and shirt, disappearing up the cloth and practically ripping the material from his body. Teeth sank into his neck, drawing blood. Naruto jerked at the action, pain tearing through his nerves. His aggressor lapped it up messily, hunger oozing.

Just as Naruto began to collect his senses and whimper at the very power this assailant was releasing, he felt his face reconnect with the damp, cold earth below him, his rear forced into the air.

When he felt his pants pulled down to his ankles, the chilling air hitting his exposed flesh, Naruto hissed and bucked, trying to escape. It suddenly became clear what this man's (Naruto was sure it _was_ a man, by now) intentions were, and inner-Naruto had snapped in.

The man stumbled backwards, cursing, as Naruto's foot connected with his chest. His eyes grew wide when he realized the man was chuckling again. That deep, unsettling laugh.

"You like to play rough?" he whispered, smile glowing dangerously in the pale light.

The attacker was on him again. Naruto found his face too close to a suddenly loose appendage, the other gent grabbing him by his hair and forcing him to it.

The man growled when Naruto tried to turn his head away, forcing his face closer to it and nearly ripping the blonde hair out. Naruto shook his head and tried to turn away, eyes becoming watery and body shaking from the cold.

"Do as you're damn well told!" the man grunted, with a hard kick to his chest.

Naruto doubled over, the man releasing his hair momentarily while he tried to catch his breath. The blow had winded him, and his lungs scrabbled for air. He barely regained several staggered, pained breaths before his hair was taken up again. He had no choice.

He opened his mouth and took the vile thing in, bobbing up and down like he'd imagine it should be done. The man above him began to moan and groan and push him down more forcefully, until he was practically gagging. Somehow, he willed his throat to take it, not wanting to face having the inability to breathe.

"Nnhh… Naruto…."

_How does he know my name?_

Naruto almost dislodged himself to ask, but quickly remembered the aching pain in his stomach and scalp, and decided best not to bother.

"Almost…" the man said, giving a guttural growl. _Perhaps this would be over soon?_

As if the thought had relayed straight to the violent man, he felt himself, for the third time that night, pressed face-first into the dirt, with his naked rear up in the air. He took no time in repositioning himself.

Naruto felt a firm hand grab his balls. He almost shrieked at the contact, realizing how badly his body had betrayed him, and how sensitive it had made him. The attacker cut off any pleasant thoughts with a firm tug.

"Try what you did again, and I'll rip them off."

The seriousness of the voice felt like a bucket of icy water was dumped down his neck. He gave him a harsh jerk, as if to finalize the statement into a question, "Ok?"

Naruto tried to stammer out a 'yes' or 'ok' back, but his voice was lost. He nodded pathetically.

It wasn't a second later before he found his voice again, a scream echoing out of his lips as the man pushed his swollen manhood roughly into his tensed behind.

"Shut it," the man said, dragging a kunai across his shoulders, making a shallow cut. It was still deep enough to bleed. _A warning_.

As soon as Naruto puckered his lips in and put his head down again, the man returned to his prior task, pounding into the boy below him.

Naruto felt tears form at the edge of his eyes. This was painful. He could feel blood tricking from his de-sanctified backside. It was probably just making it easier for the sadistic man, who had begun groaning again, calling Naruto's name, almost tenderly.

The man reached round and began stroking Naruto into an even more submissive state. He cursed him for taking advantage of such a perfidious body.

Naruto's own pleasure didn't last long, _if at all, _as the man began huffing and panting, releasing deep within the boy, grinding into him in long, drawn-out thrusts, whispering his name in husky tones.

_Was that voice familiar?_

He felt pain tear through him as the man pulled out and flipped him onto his back. _Why wasn't it over?_

The presence disappeared, briefly, before it reappeared between his thighs. A hot mouth taking his hard self in. He cried out in shock, as he felt his attacker give it his all, Naruto already close to release of his own.

He didn't know why he said it. He just did. It came out breathy and needy between pants.

"This won't make it better… you know…"

He felt himself white-out as he orgasm exploded through him in an amazing chain-reaction of pleasure. That mouth was _good_.

And it hadn't stopped. Despite the fact that he was becoming limp in the strangers mouth, he continued to suck and lap, just giving Naruto every last bit of the sweet sensation that was spreading like wildfire.

When he finally released him, he had milked every last inch of orgasm from his body. His breathing had almost leveled out, and the cold air hit the saliva-covered appendage cruelly.

Warm lips, with a faint bitter taste, crushed against his own, which gave way to a probing tongue.

_When had his arms become untied?_ He wrapped them around the man's neck, not sure why.

The kiss broke, and Naruto felt cold again. He felt a smirk against his lips, before the man gave him one more chaste kiss.

"I'll see you round…"

The power which had been surging suddenly disappeared as Naruto heard the man disappear into the distance. _Was that a threat?_

… _or a promise?_

He shook the thought away. What he had just gone through was traumatizing.

Grasping his pants back up to his waist and pulling his knees to his chest, he lay on his side. The pain was fading, but still there.

He tried as hard as he could to fall asleep in the mess which surrounded him. Tattered clothes and bodily fluids littered the area in a savage aftermath.

There was going to be no sleep for Naruto tonight.

-

"What the _hell_ happened?" Tsunade was screaming. Not at anyone in particular. But she had her own way of getting results from the questions nobody knew the answers too.

Kakashi stood in front of her, brow furrowed deep and mind working a million miles an hour.

"Tell me what happened," Kakashi said, softly.

She turned on him, face indignant and lips puffed in an angry pout. "Sakura found him this morning, curled up into a ball with blood and clothes everywhere. He must have been out there all night!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

Tsunade squinted. "We don't know… he just won't talk."

"Where is he now?"

"In the hospital," she ground out through clenched teeth, "being treated for shock."

Kakashi nodded and disappeared, although Tsunade knew he was just using fast tai-jutsu. She sat down at her desk, some papers falling from the table from the impact of her tired weight. Her fingers interlocked, and she rested her chin on them, looking concernedly out the window.

Nothing shook up the great Naruto Uzumaki… He was such a thick-headed numbskull.

She sighed loudly, taking up some paperwork which had been long forgotten until this moment. Maybe his teammates were getting a better answer from him than her deranged half-sobbing, half-yelling did.

She could only hope so.

-

Naruto sat up, propped in his bed, white linen making perfect folds down his legs, the sheets tucked loosely around him.

He stared down at his hands, which were holding each other. Yesterday was beginning to form an odd crystal-haze in his mind. Some parts clear and sharp, others, only the frightening sensations remained.

Now he couldn't remember how he got here, but he had become more and more aware of his surroundings and situation. Sakura sat next to his bed, face in her hands. She had stopped crying, but she was still upset.

Sasuke, the bastard, stood against the wall, hands in his pockets, seemingly uncaring. Naruto knew that he wouldn't be here if he didn't care, so he forgave him for acting like such an asshole.

Kakashi had just appeared, literally morphing out of the shadows.

"How is he?" a question. A question directed at Sakura. She looked at Naruto with teary eyes.

"Better," Naruto croaked out.

The entire room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, cautiously.

Naruto swallowed. It was painful. "Nothing."

Sakura looked like she was about to argue, Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"You looked pretty taken care of, dobe." Naruto's face twitched. Nothing like a good old round of verbal abuse to take your mind off things.

"Shut up, teme."

"I'm just saying… if you ever need my help…"

"Shut up!!" Naruto roared, attempting to claw at Sasuke, but jerking back at the pain.

"Hn," the dark-eyed boy said, a smirk across his lips. "You can't even move."

Naruto stuck his tongue out, crossed his arms and turned away.

"Nurse!" he yelled, loudly, "Nurse! Someone's disrupting my rest!!"

"Time to get out of here, guys…" Kakashi said, motioning for the door. "Come on, Sakura…"

The pink-haired girl stood up, kissed Naruto on the cheek (at which Naruto wiggled his eyebrows, receiving a sharp backhand slap from Sakura) and left. Kakashi followed.

Just before Sasuke filed out after the other two, Naruto stopped him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto grinned. Being a man of little words, he held a thumbs-up. How else would he thank him from bringing back the old Naruto so easily?

He nodded curtly and left the room quickly, shutting the door silently behind him.

Sasuke paused, smiling to himself.

_How ironic._


	2. Apprehension

**Unleashed Desire**

**Chapter Two: Apprehension**

Naruto had tried to get out of the bed several times on his first day admitted to the hospital, without any success. It seemed that he would have to be treated for a little more than shock, or at least extend his stay a little.

The first pain he noticed was a general sting of muscles all over, the hurt of being in a tiring situation for extended amounts of time. That wouldn't take too long to fix. There were bruises along his wrists, which didn't help his futile attempts at getting up. They hurt when he propped himself upwards on them, and they hurt again when he fell back down.

Other parts of his body were in more pain than others. He imagined his head being crushed by heavy iron spikes, covered in gasoline and ignited, but nothing was as bad as the headache he had right then.

Even more embarrassing was the pain in his backside. On the off chance that he _could_ have moved more than half an inch, he knew he would've been limping pathetically, and questionably.

Last night kept relapsing into his brain in screaming flurries, which couldn't have been good. The thoughts were frightening, and sent eerie chills up and down his spine, cold sweat condensing on his forehead. How could he have been taken advantage of so easily?

In broad daylight, the situation seemed almost laughable. Some future Hokage he was going to be. He tried desperately to recollect the events in his mind, trying to figure out how he had gotten himself into that compromising position. He had been spooked out by the sounds at nighttime, he started running, and _somehow_, the other man had gotten an upper hand and tied him down, rendering all his jutsu useless.

Naruto's eyes widened momentarily and his mouth dangled open, a realization dawning on him. The nurse walked in with a plastic tray, covered with a pristine, regulation white tea towel.

"You better shut that trap," she chortled, "I can see your breakfast…"

He hurriedly closed it, holding on to the thought which had been almost abandoned at the mere mention of food.

"Speaking of which…" she said, noticing the boy's hungry eyes. A flick of the wrist and the tea towel was off, revealing a deliciously hot bowl of ramen. Less than a second after he was salivating, not questioning how the ramen came to be, but nurse answering anyway.

"Special request meal ordered by a gent who came by earlier."

Naruto was already scarfing down the piping hot meal, half way through the noodles and not taking the time to chew.

"Good ol' Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto grinned through messy mouthfuls.

"Kakashi, was it?" the nurse asked, "such a polite boy…"

Naruto didn't register what she said until she had ruffled his head (which was still in a great deal of pain), and left the room.

_Kakashi wasn't some _kid_._

He brushed it off as a mistake on her behalf, and finished slurping the last frothy remnants of the soup. Licking his lips, he placed the bowl and tray to the side of his bed, only disheartened that there wasn't any more.

_Now, what was that train of thought…_

_There was the pain. _He pinched himself to see if it was still there. _Ow. Well, that was stupid._

_There was… the situation…_ That recurring shiver danced down his spine again. _Unpleasant…_

"Oh yeah!" he blurted out without meaning to, awkwardly glad nobody else had been in the room at that moment.

Whoever had done all that to him had to have been a _ninja_.

Naruto moved his hands into a 'thinking' position, forefinger and thumb balanced precariously on his chin. It made him feel a little smarter, and that this discovery was, indeed, an important one.

He was a man.

And he was a ninja.

Naruto giggled childishly as if he _wasn't_ just the victim of a heinous rape-crime.

It was kind of like a mystery, one that he was suddenly inclined to solve himself. Sure, he _was_ the casualty, but it wasn't like he was going to go tell somebody how weak he had unexpectedly let himself become towards some stranger. That would be a severe dent to his ego.

There were innocent people out there who could be brutally corrupted by that fiend. Somebody needed to rescue the village, and it sounded like the perfect job for the future Hokage!

Naruto pulled his balled fists in towards his chest in suppressed glee.

_Looks like I have some sleuthing to do…_

-

An entire evening had passed, and it was late at night.

Naruto had spent the day writing down everything he knew about his assailant, and nothing good had come of it.. yet.

He looked over his messily scrawled notes.

_Is a man.  
Is a ninja  
Has two arms and legs _(hey… if he had one arm it would have been important, so two was an important fact too!!)  
_Speaks in husky, angry tones_

… the rest of his information got more and more useless as it went down.

He had tried sketching pictures, to no avail. He hadn't got a single clear shot of the man who attacked him. It had been far too dark, and he remained out of sight most of the time anyway. Add on Naruto's panicky fear, and there was no way he'd even remember a decent view of him.

"Lights out, sweetie," the nurse said, appearing at the door again and refusing to budge until Naruto had reluctantly flipped the switch next to his bed. She smiled at him from the doorway, her form almost entirely silhouetted.

"You'll be out of here tomorrow…"

Naruto looked down at his wrists, realizing that he was already almost healed. Only a day and that god forsaken fox had already fixed up his wounds.

"Thanks ma'am," Naruto said, as politely as he could. She nodded and shut the door. It locked with a dull 'click'. Light entered the room from the small rectangle which was cut out at eye-level on the door. The room was shrouded in shadows.

Naruto felt a sickly familiar emotion of terror tremor through his body. He rolled onto his side, still a painful feat, but not as bad as before. Facing the window, he looked out at the tops of trees that surrounded the homely hospital. It was a quiet night. Peaceful.

The sky was cloudless, and the moon cast everything in its own, eerie blue-grey light, new shadows forming as the hallway light was switched off.

Leaves blew to a gentle buzz of wind. The entire view had a sort of, graceful eloquence to it.

A dark shadow morphed to his window.

It was temporary, but he recognized the barely perceptible grin. The lips mouthed three words which Naruto didn't hear, but understood immediately.

"See you soon…"

Naruto screamed.

-

The night was long, and although the figure had disappeared long before the nurse came scurrying into his room, he felt unsafe. It had taken her a while to calm him down, her cooing aided by the Naruto Uzumaki-gene, which brought him back to his senses quickly.

She contacted the Hokage immediately afterwards, a personal request of hers, and informed her of the mishap. She had come marching down in a fluffy pink and green dressing gown, hair loose and slippers worn, prepared to stay the night with the trauma-induced boy.

He had finally settled into a disturbed sleep, mumbling terrified rants which she couldn't piece together.

It was quite worrying, and come morning, she had to figure out a new plan to get Naruto out of the hospital and rehabilitated to his former self.

The nurse had reported him making improbable progress throughout the day, convinced he would be seen out the hospital doors the next morning. Tsunade would hold her to that, and make sure the boy made the emotional advancement outside the confinement of the white walled building. As a doctor herself, she knew that he needed to get back into the routine of every day life.

Whatever the boy had encountered the other night was triggered tonight, through unfortunate thought processes or otherwise.

And she was determined _not _to let it happen again.

-

Dawn broke, and Naruto was awake as soon as the sun had hit the horizon. Stretching his arms to the ceiling and rubbing his eyes, he tried pointlessly to forget the events of the night prior.

That son-of-a-bitch had come back, knowing the trauma the night brought with it, and frightened him into submission again. An unsettling feeling in his stomach brought nausea to his chest and disorientation to his mind.

Perhaps the confrontation would give him another clue. He turned lazily to the window where the intruder had been, not seeing anything that would have been much of a hint. The height of the window and speed the man had appeared and disappeared at confirmed Naruto's suspicions of being a ninja.

He turned his attention to a sleeping figure next to him, poking the warm bundle in the side.

An irritated blonde-haired demon sat upright almost immediately, grabbing the boy by the neck and choking side to side.

"What the HELL were you trying to pull last night you little punk?"

Naruto made some incomprehensible sounds and Tsunade released him.

"Christ, woman!" he said, rubbing his tender neck. "I wasn't _up_ to anything!"

"Then why were you waking up all the other residents with your bawling, huh?" she said, concern masked by her irrefutable annoyance.

"I just had … a bad dream…" he said, hoping that the flimsy excuse was enough to quell the fiery beast.

She grunted, waving her hand as she headed for the door. "Team Seven's got babysitting duty from here on out."

Naruto pulled an unpleasant face at the woman he was sure he would succeed one day, "I hate babysitting, you old hag!"

Tsunade smirked at him. "You little moron, they're babysitting _you_."

Naruto's face fell into despair as she continued. "Someone's gonna stay with you every night, without fail. They'll take it in turns, too."

When Naruto looked like he was about to argue, she added, "… and no if's or but's! Hokage's orders!"

She marched out of the room, leaving behind one pouty and irate blonde ninja.


	3. Babysitting Schedule

**Unleashed Desire**

**Chapter Three: Babysitting Schedule**

Naruto nursed the throbbing mound of recently-abused flesh on his head.

Sakura hadn't taken to his cranium kindly when she heard of the time consuming 'missions' the blonde Hokage had for Team Seven, especially when she was told it was her turn tonight. In fact Ino, who was currently sporting a newly rekindled friendship with the pink-haired kunoichi, had plans to throw a girls-night-out at her place, only to be squandered by Sakura's nonattendance.

She glared at him loathingly. "I'll have to talk to Ino…"

Naruto tried his best Uzumaki grin, only to be attacked once more.

"What _is_ there to be grinning about?!"

"S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto began, hands up defensively. His gaze fell behind her and a sharp gasp left his lips, shock and horror falling over his face. He lifted a shaky finger to point behind her.

"What is it?" Sakura pivoted, suddenly aware of her surroundings and pulling a battle stance for whatever happened to be lurking behind them.

Nothing was there. Nothing but the cold linoleum ground of the hospital floor and Naruto's unkempt bed.

"Naruto!" she screamed, turning, Naruto's absence proving she'd been played. His bubbly laughter echoed down the hallways, and inner Sakura exploded.

She roared down the once-quiet hospital after the blonde-haired kitsune that just royally agitated her day.

-

Three hours later, Naruto nursed the throbbing double-mounds of old-and-recently-abused flesh on his head.

"Uncalled for," he said, referencing the sore bumps.

She folded her arms and stared at him angrily. "Well now we know, right?"

Naruto pouted and nodded.

"Good," she unfolded her arms, seemingly quelled for now. She turned to Naruto's drawers and began unfolding clothes.

"Whoa, whoa…" Naruto said, not particularly wanting his private possessions to be searched over, and stopping her by grabbing her wrist, "what are you doing?"

She glared at him again. "You're taking a bath, moron. You reek."

Naruto sighed. She was right… in his time at the hospital he had spent every minute figuring out clues, sleeping, or paranoid. He perked up again, nudging Sakura softly in the side.

"You're taking one with me then, _right_?"

-

Jiraiya had been a _bad_ influence on him, in many respects. Now, when he looked back on it, he had definitely earned the beating she had so kindly administered. He looked mournfully in the mirror at his tower of sore bumps and bruises while the fuming girl piled up soft, fluffy towels on his outstretched arms.

"Get undressed, draw the curtain, then I'm coming back in." Naruto opened his mouth, about to make another Jiraiya-induced comment, then shutting it just as fast. Sakura eyed him warily, before turning his shoulder and shoving him into the bathroom.

The floor was cold, and Naruto quickly danced to the mat which lay next to the steaming tub in the far corner of the room. He wriggled out of his clothes hastily and resisted cannon-balling into the shallow water.

Pulling back the plastic curtain surrounding the bath, he yelled, "Ready!"

He heard Sakura enter and watched her silhouetted figure close the toilet lid and place something on the porcelain. She completed the action with a rub of her hands and a simple, "There."

Before Naruto had time to ask 'What?' she replied, "All your clothes ready and pressed."

Naruto grinned through the curtain, unaware that Sakura couldn't see him. "Thanks, Sakura…"

Her form turned towards him and Naruto felt her smiling back through the flimsy clouded-plastic.

"No problem," she paused, moving to the small, jarred window beside the bath. With a forceful shove, her silhouette opened the window, just a crack. "All this steam will make your bathroom go mouldy, y'know…"

"Taste's great on ramen…" Naruto joked.

Sakura laughed lightly, "I'll be just outside the door, okay?"

He nodded, and then added a, "Sure," just to be safe.

He heard her footsteps pad softly to the door, and the lock latch shut. Taking that as his cue to lean back leisurely, he stretched his arms and legs out as far as they could in the restricted tub. All this water felt nice. Heck, he could almost forget all the crazy stuff that had happened to him.

As if all he needed to start the emotional dam bursting was that one, little, insecure thought, he jerked upright and held his knees to his chest.

Water splashed over the sides of the tub, his breathing a little hotter than usual.

"You okay?" a muffled question came from outside the door.

"F- Fine…" Naruto scraped out, getting hold of himself. "Just started to fall asleep.. heh."

He could practically _hear_ Sakura shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Be more careful, kay?"

"Sure." Naruto had refocused his attention on the window he knew was slightly open beyond the curtain.

Something about the cold trickle of a breeze was offsetting him. The steam was rising in a path out the window, and it made the blood in his head pound noisily.

Nobody… _nobody_… could fit through that tiny gap of a window. Especially not _him_.

Naruto's heart thudded against his chest, his breath was rattling loudly.

"Sakura…" he whispered, so inaudible that even he didn't hear it.

The lights above his head flickered on and off. He barely heard Sakura's lazy scramble to stand outside the door.

"I think a light bulb out here might be blown…"

The entire room was suddenly cast into darkness. He heard the fizzling and smashing of a light bulb somewhere else in the apartment, and Sakura's soft cursing.

"Sakura…" Naruto wheezed, more urgently, but still inaudible. Fear had clutched at his chest and rendered his breathing abilities null.

Her footsteps disappeared down the hallway, along with a silenced echo with intentions of 'finding the electrical box'.

The sickening percussion of blood flow was drumming against his skull. It was all that he could hear, along with his erratic breathing. It was irrational.. just a power cut.

A creak came from the window, and the scarce moonlight flitted across the room. Naruto pivoted, the cooling water hitting the floor in messy slabs.

An intangible, high-pitched noise escaped Naruto's throat as a shadowy cat hissed from the window sill, jumping away noiselessly. His eyes stayed on the barely open pane of glass, which had been slowly shutting from the cat's disturbance.

He saw his own pale reflection, wrought with the shadows the moon had cast. His breathing started to calm, his mind slowly inching back to normal. _Where was Sakura_?

Thick clouds etched themselves over the starless sky, and as much as Naruto begged them not to crawl over his only current source of light, they wouldn't listen.

As the last of his sanity mocked him all the way out the door, a new, unwelcome sensation poured through his body.

It numbed him at his feet, and knees, and as he clutched the edge of the bath doubled over, he pleaded for normalcy to return. His skin prickled, all his hair standing on end. The bath water had gone cold, and his stomach was churning.

For a split second, the clouds broke, reuniting the shadows with the slits of light.

Naruto saw it then. Dark eyes, right in front of his own, and that same, maniacal grin he had seen that night before.

Naruto felt the presence grab him by shoulders as the light was again lost. He felt himself being thrust around to face the wall behind him, the warm body of his assailant holding him close, and ravaging his neck.

"Mmm…" the man moaned, "did you miss me this much?"

Naruto squealed as his own sluggish arousal, wherever it had come from, was squeezed firmly. He felt the man press himself roughly down the crease of his backside.

A gentle bite down on the crook of his neck, a hissed whisper, "I certainly missed _you_."

A little part of Naruto had started to come to terms with the situation, and now felt like the right time to voice it.

"F-.. Fuck .. you.."

Even though the squeak he had managed to sound out was pathetic, he felt the figure draw back, temporarily. The dark man laughed quietly.

"Not quite, _Naruto_…"

The blonde was being dragged back down to sitting position in the bath, which had been slowly emptying ever since someone's foot upset the plug.

Now he sat wet, naked and exposed with his hands pinned painfully against the wall and taps. He became reacquainted with a mouth he shouldn't have been familiar with.

Naruto's head lolled backwards, and he let out a sighing groan involuntarily. A sharp metal tap-handle to the back of his cranium sent him hurtling back to reality. He loathed the way this made him feel, how it _shouldn't_ be making him feel.

But it did.

The expert tongue licked leisurely up and down his length, a casual hand running frenzied explosions of physical sensation throughout his body. His flesh tingled with the anticipation of what was to come.

A muffled yell from outside determined Sakura's oblivious safety. Naruto outstretched his fingers as the heat between his legs disappeared, reaching into the darkness for it to come back.

"No, wait…" Naruto said, panting, trying to sit up.

Heavy hands pushed him backwards, and rough lips connected with his own. He didn't even wait for the hot tongue he knew was coming, instead substituting his own, locking them in a bitter-sweet kiss.

When the heated union broke, Naruto could feel the smile on the other man's lips.

"I'm being too soft on you…"

Naruto felt himself get hurled over the edge of the tub, winding him brutally as he gasped for air. _Wasn't expecting that…_

A perfectly timed hand covered his mouth as he screamed, a dampened but certainly not-lubed-enough cock pressed hard into him.

Still catching his breath as he was pummeled into the bath sides over and over, the tears he remembered resurfaced, falling down his face.

Through the unbearable pain, something small and wonderful inside of him was continuously grazed. He tried desperately to focus on the distant feeling, drowning out the stabbing torture he felt elsewhere.

His silent moans were muffled further by the hand across his mouth. Another hand stroked him quickly in time to the speedy thrusts.

A masochistic orgasm shook his body violently. A shudder and hot burst inside him told him that it was a coincidentally simultaneous finish, which Naruto found uncannily satisfying.

With steady hands on his hips, Naruto felt the man pull out somewhat painfully. An almost tender kiss on the nape of his neck… and a soft whisper of more to come.

Naruto wanted to punch the bastard for all he had done, but found himself weak. At least the tears had stopped.

The heated presence behind him faded, and the lights flickered on. He heard a squeal of delight from somewhere outside.

He rolled to one side, turning the shower head on cold before laying in the bottom of the empty, messy tub.

He let the freezing water wash away everything that had happened, and numb his tired, sore body. Sleep began to take hold of him, his insomnia from the past few nights catching up.

The last thing he remembered was loud knocking on the door, Sakura's blocked-out, worry-filled voice, and a perfect image imprinted in his mind.

Of dark, hungry eyes.


	4. Preparing myself for the GreatestDayEver

**Unleashed Desire**

**A/N: **I haven't had a chance to reread this bad boy like I normally do because it's running kinda late (if you didn't notice). It should be redone by tomorrow if you want to wait, but usually the worst I do to my fics the first time round is a few typos and some silly half-mistakes. So apologies for the ones you might see in advance!! Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Preparing myself for the Greatest Day Ever. **

Everything was dark, and hazy.

He could hear quiet sobbing, the noise broken and worn. They had been crying silently like that for a while.

His vision blurred as he tried to open his eyes and tilt his head. His entire body felt heavy.

"Mnrgh-" was all he managed to mumble, trying to voice his incoherent thoughts. There was a foreign weight on his legs that he could barely feel.

"Naru.. Naruto.." the small cries were intermingled with the sobs. He blinked unevenly as the light flooded into view. His head became heavy with the dizziness, and he fought to keep his eyes open.

A pink tousle of long, fine hair spread out over his knees. Sakura was whimpering, her face buried in her arms.

Naruto tried to move, his body paralyzed with deadweight.

One of his arms twitched to life, and it hovered next to her shoulder. It was the only part of her that he could reach.

"Saku.." Naruto's voice was hoarse and whispered, barely audible. She didn't move and he reached his fingers further, touching her gently on the shoulder.

"Sakura…" his voice a little stronger, ".. I'm okay…"

She didn't look up. Instead, continuing to sob and refusing to meet his eyes, her voice was laden with guilt when she spoke. "No.. Naruto…"

"Really…" he choked out, trying to pat her arm weakly in reassurance, "I'm alright…"

Her wailing got louder, "No, Naruto… you're not alright…"

She looked up from underneath her bangs. Naruto couldn't see her face properly, just a shadowy glint told him she was looking at him. She had stopped crying, and something was terribly wrong.

"You're not alright…" her voice had changed, and her breath had become slow. Her back heaved as she inhaled, and collapsed as she exhaled.

"Sakura…" Naruto prodded cautiously, still too weak to draw back from this darker, morbid girl he thought he knew till half a minute ago.

Her shoulders shook, a little at first. _Is she crying again_?

It came in softly, a laugh Naruto knew all too well. It began so deathly quiet that at first he told his paranoia he was hearing things. The deep, dark chortle that he had heard not on one, but two occasions before.

He felt sweat form on his forehead, nausea hit him like a freight train. She was still laughing _his_ laugh, and the blonde had not one ounce of energy in him to move. Her grip was becoming tighter on his leg, and Naruto could hear his own whimpers ringing pitifully in his ears.

The lights began to flicker on and off, and Naruto could hear water splashing, he could smell freshly turned earth and swore he could feel hands snaking up his sides.

Sakura was no longer there. She disappeared and reappeared as the lights flickered, like an animation. He could hear her calling his name, but she was still laughing. No… _he_ was still laughing.

Someone was screaming.

They weren't screaming anything in particular, just trying to make noise, trying to be heard.

"Oi, dobe."

Naruto swiveled and then caught himself before he fell. _Wasn't he lying down a second ago?_

Sasuke stood there, unmoved, with his hands in his pockets and an unreadable look on his face. His mouth twitched upwards, a gesture Naruto had learn to take as a pre-I'm-better-than-you-speech-warning.

"You sound like a little girl."

Naruto felt his face flush and his brows knit. "Shut up!"

Sasuke turned his head and folded his arms at leisure, "Tch. You know what they say..."

Holding himself back from a typical Uzumaki-frenzy, Naruto marched over to where his rival was standing, as cool as ever. He grabbed the Uchiha's shirt, bringing himself face-to-face with the goading boy.

"And what _do_ they say?" Naruto said in his most dangerous, but still pretty childish, voice.

The Uchiha smiled a different smile. Not the usual lopsided line his mouth formed when he was going to make some smart-ass insult, no. This was a smile he had seen only once in slatted shadows, and quite honestly it suited the Uchiha.

"… see you soon."

It was dark again. Pitch black.

Naruto already knew what to expect.

A pair of slender, strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and he lent back into the touch as they wasted no time in getting to work.

Delving down the front of his loose track-suit pants, they found what they were looking for immediately, and Naruto felt his body move without instruction.

Icy cool lips found their way to his throat, and began licking, tenderly but abusively, up and down the collarbone and neck. Some spots were so darn _sensitive_.

A soft moan tumbled out of his lips as sliding sensations around him found himself and his captor quite naked. The hot breath teased his skin as he spoke.

"Mmnn.. you've been waiting for me.. haven't you…"

Naruto couldn't hear very well. He just nodded and tried desperately to keep his thrusts in time.

"But you told me you don't want this…" the hands began to draw back, ever so slightly.

"Ahh.." Naruto hissed, pulling the arms tight around him once more, pushing the hands back. They obliged.

"I need to tell you…" the voice whispered quietly. His breath smelt like chicken broth.

_.. wait.. _

".. it's important…"

_Chicken flavoured… sounds pretty good…_

"My _identity_, Naruto… are you listening?"

_With noodles.. so many noodles.._

"Ramen!!"

-

Naruto sat upright in the bed he had been tossing and turning in all night, his stomach growling savagely.

"I smell it, I want it!!" Naruto stated blankly, not even sure who he was talking to.

"Wow," Sakura's unmistakable voice stated, "You were right, Kakashi-sensei."

"Just a hunch," said their silver-haired Jonin teacher, who was holding out a bowl of the delicious substance in front of Naruto's eager nose.

"Yeah!!" Naruto grinned, preparing to gorge himself, "I feel like I haven't eaten in days!!"

Sakura shook her head, "You ate plenty yesterday. No wonder you're getting fat."

The blonde looked up, eyes squinted and mouth full of noodles.

"Are you kidding? It's all muscle," he said messily, mouth half-full. Sakura suppressed a giggle.

Kakashi stood up from his bed-side rest and headed towards the door with a cheery face. "Now that he's up, I don't have to worry about hanging around here anymore."

Sakura frowned and put her hands on her hips, but before she could explain why it wasn't polite to say certain things, he had disappeared in a wispy cloud of jutsu-smoke. Sakura coughed and waved the stuff away.

"You know," she wheezed, "that smoke is totally impractical for ninjas in stealth missions."

Naruto held out the glass of water which had been on the table beside his bed. After she had finished coughing, she sat down on the edge of the bed, holding the empty glass in her hands. They sat in an almost uncomfortable silence, listening to the slurps of the left-over soup, and distant chirps of birds outside.

Once he had finished, the noiselessness pressed heavily upon them both, and something had to give.

"I'm sorry-" they both began, and stopped.

"Ah, you first.." Sakura gestured, smiling.

"Uh, yeah," Naruto said, turning to his empty bowl.

He took a relaxed breath. "Just…. I'm sorry for causing all this trouble…"

Sakura blinked at him when she realized that was all he had to say. Naruto stared back at her, and was unintentionally mimicking her blinking, right before she clobbered him over the head.

"You moron!" she said, trying not to smile. "I thought you had done something stupid again!"

"Ahhh!" he said, rubbing the back of his head woefully.

She folded her arms and looked at him, brow a straight line and a sweet smile on her lips. "You don't have to be sorry for whatever's going on. Your friends are here for you whether you like it or not."

If Naruto was born a girl, perhaps he'd allow himself those few happy tears that were welled up in his eyes. Instead, he settled for a friendly embrace for the amazing kunoichi he was glad he made friends with back all that time ago. After a minute or so of the comforting hug, he released her and grinned.

"So what were you saying..?"

"Oh.." Sakura said, blushing suddenly, "I'm sorry…"

"Haha.." Naruto began, nudging her in the side. "What could _you_ have to be sorry for hm?"

She blushed deeper. "Yesterday.. when you wouldn't open the door… nobody else was around… I sort of.. barged in myself... and I only did it because I was worried!! I had to do it.. I mean..."

"Sakuraaaaaa!!" Naruto whined, his hands flying to his eyes. Great, now that she had seen him naked, he could finally, once and for all cross her off his 'Future Mrs Naruto Uzumaki' list.

"Don't worry," she said, "I didn't see much!"

"Wahhh!!" he whined louder.

"Eh? Gah! Naruto.. that's not what I meant!!"

He turned to her and pouted, "Whatever, it was... cold."

Sakura rolled her eyes and mumbled something to herself.

"What was that??"

"Nothing, nothing!!.. Won't happen again, anyway, I'm not babysitting tonight," she said, standing and heading towards the door.

"Sick of me already, huh?" Naruto pouted.

"Nope," she turned at the door, "not my turn."

She cocked her head, smiled and waved. "See you Naruto. See you Sasuke."

Naruto turned his head and noticed something he had failed to see before.

The Uchiha, so devoid of life that Naruto didn't see him camouflaged in the shadows.

"You're such a creep, Sasuke."

"Whatever, _kiddo_."

The boys were like fire and kerosene, put them anywhere near each other, and you'd have explosions. Although Sasuke had plenty of leverage in this particular situation.

"Not in the mood, dobe," he said, stopping an incoming attack with a palm to the face.

Naruto rubbed his aching body. He was sore all over, stupid bruises.

The day was still early outside, but the blonde had no mind to waste his little free time doing nothing. It was bad enough he had to spend it with Sasuke.

"Lets go exploring those caves on the northern end of the village.."

"Lets not."

Naruto glared at him, twitched a little, then tried again.

"Then we should go to the market. I hear they've got new flavours of ramen in and-"

"How 'bout… no."

Resisting the urge to pummel the snooty bastard in the face, Naruto clenched his fists and shot daggers at his icy caretaker.

"What the hell are we going to do all day, then?"

"What I always do with my spare time…" he said, that cocky half-smile dancing unwanted promises of a very boring day ahead.


	5. HIATUS NOTIFICATION

**Hiatus Notification:**

Sorry guys, since I'm moving office I don't have time to write any more chapters for a while. I'm kinda stuck in a plot-line rut for UD, besides. If you have any ideas, PM them to me **right now**!! No M-Preg please. I wrote that once for a good reason, but I don't write it because Sasuke and Naruto _have_ to have a babeh. If you're bored and need more smut/SxN, check out my other stories- they're all complete. The favourite seems to be 'Woe, I'm Life's Whore'. I'm pretty sure they all have smex-scenes, so knock yourself out.

I'll delete this chapter + upload the real one once I've written it. But I'll be moving for another two weeks, at least.

Thanks for understanding my beautiful readers!!

-beanielova

(PS- I may upload to my one-shots collection. I thought of an idea I'm dying to write, but don't have the time. If you're interested check it out~)

(PPS- Konoha is in the middle of the 'Great Nation' or whatever right? There's no beaches nearby...?)


End file.
